ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Origins of Let's Fly and Fight! / Transcript
(The theme song plays, after that, it cuts to [[Emily Heartman's Mother|'Emily Heartman's Mother']], [[Emily Heartman's Father|'Emily Heartman's Father']], [[Ulysses Phillips' Father|'Ulysses Phillips' Father']], [[Chloe Phillips|'Chloe Phillips']], [[Matthew Nelise's Mother|'Matthew Nelise's Mother']], [[Matthew Nelise's Father|'Matthew Nelise's Father']], [[Tiffany Herington's Mother|'Tiffany Herington's Mother']], [[Mason Herington and Jason Herington|'Mason Herington and Jason Herington']]' sitting on chairs, staring at a black screen connected to the wall, [[In Production|'''In Production]] plays in the background)'' [[Emily Heartman|'Emily Heartman']]: Okay, everyone, you are watching how this show is supposed to go! (On the black screen, we see words that say "The Angel Princess", [[Lucky Rainbow|'Lucky Rainbow']] plays in the background) [[Emily (The Angel Princess)|'Emily (The Angel Princess)']]: Good morning, mom and dad! Emily Heartman's Mother (The Angel Princess): Good morning, sweetie! Emily (The Angel Princess): Anyway, I'm gonna practice flying. Emily Heartman's Father (The Angel Princess): Why, sure! I'll watch ya, girl! (Emily runs outside, then practices flying through rings) Emily Heartman's Father (The Angel Princess): Yeah, you go, girl! Emily (The Angel Princess): Whoo-hoo! (Hours later...) Emily Heartman's Mother (The Angel Princess): It's time for bed, sweetie! Emily (The Angel Princess): Okay, mom! (She went to bed, Ulysses (The Angel Princess) is in the window, he goes up onto her bed, she wakes up, to find out that Ulysses was on her bed, [[Angel Sneaker|'Angel Sneaker']] plays in the background) Emily (The Angel Princess): Aahh!! What are you doing here?! Demons are not allowed! Ulysses (The Angel Princess): Well, I decided to check it out. Emily (The Angel Princess): Well, didn't you read the sign?! (Cut to a sign that says "No Demons Allowed!") Ulysses (The Angel Princess): Oh, uh, I didn't realize. Emily (The Angel Princess): Oh, sorry, can we be friends? Ulysses (The Angel Princess): Why sure! Emily (The Angel Princess): Thank you, whatever your name is! (hugs him) Ulysses (The Angel Princess): It's Ulysses. Emily (The Angel Princess): Oh, well, my name is Emily. Ulysses (The Angel Princess): Nice to meet you! Well, I must be going now, you know where I'm going, right? Emily (The Angel Princess): The Sin Hell! Ulysses (The Angel Princess): Yep! (leaves) Emily (The Angel Princess): That was wonderful. (goes back to sleep) (The next morning...) Emily (The Angel Princess): I'm going to the Sin Hell! (She goes to the Sin Hell, she sees Ulysses there) Emily (The Angel Princess): Hey, Ulysses, are you ready? Ulysses (The Angel Princess): Yep, I am! Emily (The Angel Princess): Alright, let's go! (They finally spot 'Katherine Malanson' standing right in front of them, [[Katherine's Theme|'Katherine's Theme']] plays in the background) Katherine (The Angel Princess): What do you think you're doing here? Emily (The Angel Princess): Oh, well, I am showing Ulysses my home! Katherine (The Angel Princess): Oh, aren't demons not allowed in your place?! Emily (The Angel Princess): Uh... Katherine (The Angel Princess): Well, like, too bad! You're dead! Emily (The Angel Princess): Ulysses, we have to do this! Ulysses (The Angel Princess): I know, I can fight! And you can too! Emily (The Angel Princess): Let's do this! (They start fighting Katherine, she fights back, [[Fighting for Justice|'Fighting for Justice']] plays in the background) Katherine (The Angel Princess): [[Fangels|'FANGELS']]!!! (An army of Fangels come along and fight them, they dodge, they use their beams to purify them, and Katherine) Emily (The Angel Princess): Should we go? Ulysses (The Angel Princess): Yeah, we're running out of time! (They leave, cut back to reality) Chloe Phillips: Yay! Emily Heartman's Father: Well done, my girl! Emily Heartman: Thank you! Emily Heartman's Mother: Time to go back home, everyone! (Everyone leaves, the ending credits theme plays) Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Category:Let's Fly and Fight! Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nana Nakahara Category:Nana Nakahara's Transcripts Category:Transcripts complete